


Never Gonna Find Miss Jackson

by petzawentz



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, WOOO serial killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bright red “Miss Jackson”, with the little heart dotting the ‘i’ and the smiley face next to it, was something he had grown proud of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Find Miss Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash but so am I, hope you enjoy it!

Brendon grinned, contemplating as he caught the eye of the man that had been not so subtly watching him all night.

He hadn’t really wanted this particular one; he was older looking and stronger than Brendon usually liked, maybe around thirty or so, but he was the only one that stood out in the small Monday night crowd, and Brendon had this _itch_ that just couldn’t wait until until the weekend.

Reeling the man in was easy, he was already desperate from the almost two hours he’d spent watching Brendon, and was so obviously interested Brendon wanted to roll his eyes.

He didn’t though. He smiled, and batted his eyelashes, and played the part of cute, innocent twink so well he was fairly certain it was Oscar worthy.

They spent ten minutes making small talk, before Brendon rested his hand over the man’s cock through his jeans, and bit his lip as he suggested they leave.

When they got to the hotel room Brendon had checked into already, their clothes were stripped almost immediately. 

The sex, as usual, was good, but nothing mind blowing in Brendon’s opinion, until he was slitting the man’s throat, while the man was still deep inside him. _That_ feeling, unlike just simply being fucked, was enough to make Brendon come all over himself.

After Brendon finally recovered, he pulled himself off -relishing the soreness in his ass and his thighs- and cleaned up. That was his least favorite part of doing this, and was almost enough sometimes to make him want to have sex and let the other person live once, just so _they_ could do the cleaning up, but then the thought would be gone, because letting the other person live wasn’t _nearly_ as tempting as feeling their body go limp, and their pulse stop.

He grinned at the memory of that exact same thing happening less than fifteen minutes ago, and took care in painting his signature on the wall. Dipping his finger in the man’s blood while wearing the stupid latex glove was always somewhat disappointing, but he wasn’t an idiot, and he’d rather not get caught just because he wanted to feel the blood.

Once he finished, he stood back and studied his work with a smile. The bright red “Miss Jackson”, with the little heart dotting the ‘i’ and the smiley face next to it, was something he had grown proud of.

With a sigh of satisfaction, he finished his cleaning, left the motel, and a few minutes later, was gone.

\---

Spencer shook his head at the TV screen. The infamous “Miss Jackson” had killed another man, and it’s all any of the news stations could talk about.

They talked about every piece of information any of them had managed to get their hands on; how Miss Jackson was the first serial killer they’d had in over thirty years (that one made Spencer snort, shows how much the police know), how she usually targeted men under 25, and how they were all relatively small, thus leading them to the _she_ bit of things. 

Except, there was new information. The news didn’t cover it, but Spencer knew how this shit worked.

The new victim was 34, and physically not exactly small. There’d been a change, one that didn’t fit the current MO, and Spencer knew the cops would literally be tripping over themselves to understand what caused the changes.

Spencer didn’t think they’d get too far with anything, mostly they’d just be forced to reach the same conclusion Spencer had months ago.

He’d always prided himself in being smarter than any cop on the local police force (past, present _and_ future), so he was definitely smug that he knew A) that Miss Jackson was a man and B) that _his_ name was Brendon Urie.

It was almost an accident how Spencer found out who he was, one night at a small gay bar, when he seen a pretty almost-twink leave with a decent looking guy about three inches taller than him. He’d found something odd about the twink guy, there was something about his eyes that looked familiar, but Spencer hadn’t thought anything of it. Then the man the twink had disappeared with had showed up dead the next morning.

It was almost an accident, except Spencer had specifically been at the bar to find ‘Miss Jackson’. He knew _he_ was a man, because he’d seen most of the men who’d shown up as victims a time or two at a couple of the gay bars he hung around. He also knew that this Miss Jackson was _careless_ , and if he wasn’t careful, he wouldn’t last six months.

Of course, Spencer was right. Brendon had been killing less than four months, and already he was making mistakes.

Spencer sighed, and turned his TV off.

If he was right about this -and he was- he knew where he’d be spending Friday night. Brendon needed someone to take care of him, and teach him how to avoid getting caught. 

Since Spencer felt somewhat like he had a claim over the boy, and a lot of experience, he figured there was no one better than him.

\---

Come Friday night, Spencer hadn’t even been at the bar for thirty minutes when he saw Brendon. His first reaction was to shake his head in disappointment. His boy had gotten _predictable_ , and most of the time, that’s even worse than careless.

Brendon was dressed in a tight pair of pants, that really showed off that pretty little ass of his, and an incredibly sparkly jacket. It should have been tacky as hell, but on Brendon, it just made him look that much more fuckable.

He also looked tired though, and if Spencer had to guess, then he’d say Brendon hadn’t slept well since he’d killed last. Which had been four days ago. Spencer felt bad for him, he knew what it was like, when you first started killing. How it felt so _good_ the first time, and after that, how you started to crave that feeling again, except it was never as good as the first.

It was like having a drug addiction, except if someone found out, you were more than likely never getting out of rehab.

Unless you learned to control it, and that’s what Spencer was here for. To teach Brendon to control it.

Unlike all the other times Spencer had gone to watch Brendon, this time he was dressed to get noticed. He’d let his beard grow out, and was wearing some of his nicer clothes. Brendon’s tastes usually leant more towards young, manly, rugged, dressed to impressed, and Spencer could definitely play the part.

He sat closer to the dance floor too, and what could hardly have been ten minutes after walking in, Brendon had spotted Spencer. When Brendon shot a grin his way, Spencer knew he had him.

 _Easy_.

Getting Brendon to approach him was easy. Buying Brendon a drink was something Spencer wanted to do anyway, so that was easy too. The hard part, was not dragging Brendon into the bathrooms and fucking his mouth until he wasn’t so damn _cocky_.

With the way he was talking to Spencer, and touching him, it was obvious Brendon was used to being the one in control. That on its own would have been okay, but paired with the winks and how much he played up the innocent act, it was just arrogant.

Spencer’s boy was full of himself, and even though he had a right to be, when you were in the habit of killing people, that wasn’t a good thing to be.

Once Spencer started to get bored, not with Brendon, but the atmosphere, he took his hand from where it had been rested on Brendon’s knee for the better part of the last half hour, then slid it up until it was barely half an inch from where he knew Brendon was already hard, though he didn’t say anything. 

As expected, Brendon licked his lips, and suggested they leave. Spencer agreed with a smile, before he stood and let Brendon lead him out.

\---

As soon as the door to the motel room was closed, Brendon had Spencer pushed up against it, and was eagerly licking into his mouth, biting his lips, and running his hands underneath Spencer’s shirt. Spencer debated taking control for a moment, then figured it’d be fun to see how Brendon worked, and instead relaxed into it, letting out a desperate sounding moan. He felt Brendon grin into the kiss, as he started pulling Spencer away from the door, and tugging his jacket off.

“Fuck, need-god I can’t wait to get you naked, get your fucking cock in me.” Brendon was mumbling into Spencer’s ear as he stripped him, and Spencer was impressed, but not surprised. Of course his boy was a little cockslut, and as much as he’d already _guessed_ that, it was still fucking good to know.

Spencer moaned again, and began pressing kisses onto Brendon’s neck. “Shit yeah, you’re gonna feel so tight around me, gonna feel so good.”

Brendon grinned, then pulled back and began pulling his own jacket off. “Yeah Spence, I’m gonna ride you so good, come on, need your clothes _off_.” Spencer nodded, and stripped the rest of his own clothes off, as he kept an eye on Brendon.

He had a toned body, and his ass was even better out of the skinny jeans, so the groan that Spencer let out after Brendon was fully undressed, was perfectly natural. Brendon gave him a smug look, then moved forward so they were kissing again, and Brendon could move his hand to Spencer’s cock. He began slowly pumping his fist around it, and Spencer thrusted his hips forward as he bit at Brendon’s ear.

“C’mon baby, let’s get on the bed, need you to ride me _now_.” Brendon nodded, and kissed Spencer again, while maneuvering him towards the bed. Once Spencer felt the bed against the back of his legs, he pulled away from the kiss, and began moving farther up onto the bed, Brendon trailing after him.

As they were moving, Spencer caught Brendon’s eyes straying towards the pillow opposite them a couple times, and once Brendon was busy kissing him again, he slowly slid a hand underneath it. When he felt something hard and cool, he grinned.

Brendon may be predictable, but that was a genius spot for the weapon, so long as whoever he was with didn’t find it. Of course, with the way Brendon’s mouth was beginning to look after just a few minutes of kissing, distraction wasn’t really something Brendon needed to worry about.

Spencer pulled his hand back to Brendon’s body, running it up Brendon’s side, and down to his ass with his other hand. Spencer pushed his hips up at the same time he gripped Brendon’s ass hard, and grinned widely at the noise Brendon made. He sat up, eyes blown and unfocused, and grinned back at Spencer momentarily, before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube.

Uncapping it, he coated his fingers with it quickly, before reaching behind himself and pushing two fingers in, letting out a breathy moan. Spencer let his hands move up and down his thighs as he watched, his gaze switching between Brendon’s fingers moving in and out of his pretty little hole, up to his bruised mouth and flushed chest.

When he looked back at Brendon’s hand, he had moved up to three fingers, and was now pulling them out and looking back at Spencer, and using his other hand to grab for a condom. He picked up the wrapper, only to be stopped by Spencer’s grip on his wrist. He looked up at Spencer, a questioning look on his face.

“Do you really want that?” Brendon looked taken aback, then began shaking his head, and Spencer had him.

“I-I don’t-”

“C’mon baby, are you clean? I am, so why don’t we just go without it?” Brendon stared at him for another moment, and Spencer sat up, beginning to press kisses to Brendon’s jawline. “It’ll feel so good, you know that right? My bare cock sliding in and out of your pretty little ass, filling you up? Don’t you want that?” He had a hand on Brendon’s back, that he slowly moved down as he was talking, until he could press a finger into Brendon. "Don't you want to feel me come inside you? Mark you all pretty?"

Brendon gasped, and began nodding. “Y-Yeah I want-oh god I want that.” Spencer gave him a smile, before kissing him, then pulled away and laid back down.

“You’re going to feel so good, god the things you’re doing to me.” Brendon nodded as he took a shuddery breath, and slowly began working himself onto Spencer’s cock. They both groaned, when Brendon finally got himself fully seated, and began rocking himself. After a moment, he began pushing himself up, and let himself drop back down quickly.

He did it again, slowly building up pace, until he was panting, and Spencer was gripping his thighs so hard they both knew there would be bruises. Spencer began to let out cut off groans, and mumbled a quiet “close” to see what Brendon would do.

Brendon leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Spencer’s cheek, before moving to his lips and kissing him forcefully. Spencer groaned into the kiss as Brendon started grinding his hips, and was just about to start thrusting up, when Brendon pulled away, a panicked look on his face. Spencer grinned up at him kindly, and rubbed a hand gently on his thigh.

“What’s the matter baby? You look like you lost something.” Spencer laughed, and Brendon’s eyes widened.

“I-I no, there’s nothing the matt-” Spencer laughed again, and brought his hand up to Brendon’s waist.

“Oh baby boy, there is.” He had half a second to take in Brendon’s confused face, before he was gripping Brendon’s side and pushing him until he was on his back, with Spencer above him, and still inside him. He stared up at Spencer, dazed, then registered that his hands were above his head and held firmly in Spencer’s left hand.

Brendon still began struggling. “Spencer what-what’s going on-”

Spencer grinned down at him, and thrusted hard into Brendon, making him groan desperately, as he fought to keep his eyes from sliding closed completely. “I think I found what you were looking for baby boy.” When Brendon opened his eyes again, Spencer’s free hand was held up, holding onto Brendon’s knife. Brendon whimpered, and started shaking his head.

“I don’t know where that came-” Spencer started laughing again, as he brought the knife up so it was pressed into Brendon's throat.

“Oh baby, you know _exactly_ where this came from, don’t play dumb with me. I know who you are, I’ve been watching you for _months_ , Miss Jackson.” Brendon’s eyes widened, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, and his breathing growing heavier, though that could have been from the sharp thrust Spencer gave. “You think you’re so _smart_ don’t you Brendon? Don’t get me wrong, you are, but you’re not smart enough. You’ve gotten _sloppy_ baby doll, and you’re lucky it was me who caught you first.” 

He pulled the knife away from Brendon’s throat, and Brendon whimpered, tears making his eyes shine. “P-Please, you’re not-don’t h-hurt me.” Spencer cooed, and tossed the knife away, before bringing his hand back to Brendon’s face, and gently running a finger down his cheek.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I want to take _care_ of you baby. I’ve been watching you for a long time, and I wasn’t going to do anything, but then, well,” He thrusted hard, punishing, and gave Brendon a stern look. “you fucked up baby doll.” Spencer thrusted again, this time eliciting a loud moan from Brendon, though Brendon’s face was twisted in confusion.

“H-How did I-”

“You’ve gotten careless baby, did you know that?” Brendon shook his head desperately, and Spencer tsked. “Well you have, it was so easy for me to find you, you may as well have just worn a fucking _sign_.” He angled his hips on the next thrust, and Brendon cried out.

“God baby, you get fucked all the time, how is your ass so fucking _tight_ , huh?” Brendon moaned, and began squirming.

“I-I don’t-please just-”

Spencer thrusted, cutting him off. “You just let me fuck you without a condom, what if I had been a normal kill? Huh? What if you’d let someone you killed talk you into that? Did you even _think_?” He thrusted again, and Brendon let out a moan, that trailed off into more of a sob. “I can’t believe how careless you are, it’s because you’ve gotten cocky isn’t it?”

He paused, and when Brendon only whimpered helplessly, Spencer gripped his wrists harder. “You think you’re just _too good_ , and that’s going to get you caught baby. If you keep fucking up like this, you’ll be caught in a week.” He glared down at Brendon, only just then noticing that Brendon had tear tracks running down his cheeks. He raised an eyebrow, stilled his hips and leaned down to press a kiss to Brendon’s cheek. “But it’s okay baby doll, I’m going to take care of you.”

Brendon sniffed, and looked up at him, confusion mixed with something like hope on his face. “Y-You are?” Spencer smiled, and resumed his thrusts.

“Of course I am baby, don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Brendon whined, and pushed his hips back.

“P-Please-”

“Please what?”

Brendon looked back up at him, and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth briefly. “Please, please I need-”

Spencer groaned, and moved his hand so it was wrapped around Brendon’s throat. He didn’t press down, and he kept his thrusts gentle.

“Yeah baby boy, gonna fucking take care of you,” he began picking up his pace, and applying more pressure to Brendon’s throat as he did. “gonna teach you how to be _good_ at this. You just need someone to -fuck- show you what to do.” Spencer could feel Brendon’s pulse speeding up, and grunted out a quiet, “and when you’re _not_ good…” before he cut off Brendon’s breath completely.

He expected Brendon to struggle, or kick his legs, _something_ , but he only stared up at Spencer, eye’s wide and _trusting_ , and Spencer moaned. “God you fucking want it don’t you?” He let up on Brendon’s throat, so he could gasp in a few quick breaths, before squeezing again slightly. “I’m going to stop your breathing again, and this time you either come or pass out before I stop, got it?” Brendon nodded.

“Y-Yes please.” Spencer grinned, pleased, and pressed a kiss to Brendon’s lips.

“Oh I am going to have fun with you, aren’t I?” He didn’t give Brendon time to reply, before he was squeezing again, and thrusting into him hard enough to leave bruises on his ass for days. Thirty seconds later, Brendon was making sounds, like he wanted to gasp, and then he was coming, all over his own chest. His hole went so _tight_ around Spencer, and he groaned as he thrusted a few more times, before pushing up inside Brendon and coming.

He rode out his orgasm by thrusting into Brendon a few more times, and didn’t move his hand from Brendon’s neck until he’d finally stilled. When he released him, Brendon began desperately gasping for breath, though his body stayed lax.

After a few moments of collecting himself, Spencer finally pulled out of Brendon, much to Brendon’s despair, if the whine he let out was any indicator. Spencer ignored it, and seated himself next to Brendon on the bed, though his eyes never strayed from Brendon’s fucked out form. Another minute of silence later, Brendon finally managed to look up at Spencer, his eyes still half lidded, and his voice coming out strained when he spoke.

“What happens now?”

Spencer hummed, and brought his hand up to run it through Brendon’s sweat matted hair. “What happens, is we’re both going to get cleaned up, and I’m going to bring you home with me. In the morning we’ll figure everything else out.”

“You’re really going to…”

“Take care of you?” Brendon nodded, and Spencer trailed his hand down from Brendon’s hair, and down to his mouth. “Of course I am baby boy, you don’t think I’d lie do you?” Brendon’s eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head. Spencer grinned, and slid his thumb into Brendon’s mouth, a pleased smirk growing on his face when Brendon began to suck.

After a minute of letting Brendon suck on his finger, he pulled away and leaned down to press a kiss to Brendon’s cheek. “Come on baby, we’re leaving now. Go get cleaned up.” Brendon nodded, and hurried to do what Spencer told him. 

Spencer grinned smugly to himself, as he got dressed, and picked Brendon’s knife up. If the way Brendon was already so willing to let Spencer tell him what to do was anything to go by, teaching Brendon was going to be easier than he thought.

When Brendon came out of the bathroom looking less fucked out, but still wrecked, and began getting dressed, Spencer dared to think that maybe, he just might enjoy himself too.


End file.
